This invention relates to an improved grill panel and motor mount assembly for fans and fan motors.
Residential and commercial forced air, heating and air conditioning systems require air propulsion units. In addition to providing movement of air for the heating or cooling system, air propulsion units are often used in combination with condenser units or to supplement other heat transfer operations. Generally, such units are motor driven fans. These fans may be a blower wheel type or a multi-bladed type.
Heretofore, various means have been utilized to mount the motor which drives the fan. The mounting means generally comprise a sheet metal mounting bracket which is fastened directly to the motor housing. Wire or rod is often used for mounting such motors. Bladed fans are often mounted so as to discharge air vertically upward.
While these prior art structures provide adequate means for mounting a fan motor, vibrations which arise due to operation of the motor may create excessive noise and, in some instances, may result in failure of the mounting bracket. Thus, it is desirable to alleviate vibrations associated with the operation of the fan motor. Additionally, elimination of various parts such as mounting brackets is desirable. Also, improved means for protection of the fan motor from rain and the like is desired.